The Time of Your Life
by LillianLockhart
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot to show the development of a LJ relationship.


The Time of Your Life

**Rating:** 12+  
**Character(s):** James, Lily, Sirius Black  
**Genre:** Romance, Songfic, Fluff  
**Warnings:** Suitable for All  
**Summary:** Just a fluffy one-shot to show the possible development of a relationship between Lily and James.

"So, Evans," James drawled, running a hand through his already-untidy black hair.

"No," she replied tartly, pushing past him without so much as a glance his way. She clutched _Achievements in Charming_ against her chest protectively and continued down the corridor.

A flicker of disappointment and regret appeared on James's face as he watched her walk away, but it was gone when he turned around to face the marauders. He shrugged and gave them a lopsided smile.

_Another turning point  
A fork stuck in the road_

James watched her from across the room, stirring her potion counter-clockwise while Professor Slughorn nodded in approval at its colour.

_  
Time grabs you by the wrist  
Directs you where to go_

She grinned at his praise, but replied with her normal cheek fearlessly. No wonder she was in Gryffindor.

_  
So make the best of this test  
And don't ask why_

James smiled proudly.

_  
It's not a question  
But a lesson learned in time_

She turned her head and saw him smiling warmly at her. In a surprised daze, she returned it just as amiably.

_  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right_

Sirius made a comment, causing James to turn toward him and chuckle. Lily blinked.

_  
I hope you had the time of your life_

She stood by the lake, snow beginning to pelt her vibrant hair and speckle her black robes. Flicking her wand expertly, music began to fill the air around her. She closed her eyes and began to dance, her arms locked in place around an invisible partner.__

So take the photographs  
And still frames in your mind

She twirled, her boots disrupting the white powder, kicking it up like shimmering sparks at her feet.

_  
Hang it on a shelf of  
Good health and good time_

Suddenly, a warm hand slipped into hers while another hand rested at her waist. She opened her emerald eyes to see bespectacled hazel ones before her. Her confusion gave way to amusement as he began to spin and dance with her, obviously not knowing much about the subject.

The sound of laughter made her turn her head to see Sirius standing off to the side with a camera. She smiled.

_Click!_

_  
Tattoos of memories  
And dead skin on trial_

A particularly scruffy-looking Slytherin accidentally collided with James around a corner, sending himself backwards to the floor. His books and papers were lying everywhere all around him. Lily cringed as she anticipated the elder boy's reaction.

_  
For what it's worth  
It was worth all the while_

As she readied herself to come to the first year's defence, she realized someone beat her to it. James himself helped the boy to his feet with an assuring smile before kneeling to pick up his books for him.

_  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right_

The Slytherin nodded feverishly in thanks before shuffling quickly past Lily, a pensive look on his face. Lily looked up at James, whose eyes widened a fraction at seeing her standing there. Unable to hold back her small smile, she nodded and went on her way.

_  
I hope you had the time of your life  
_

James sat down next to the red-head hesitantly. "You know… this is our last year here."

"Yep."

"This is our last week."

"Mm-hmm…"

James sighed. "Lily, will you marry me?"

"Huh?" The Head Girl's eyes flew open and she stood up straighter on the common room couch. James was staring at her, the firelight flickering in his eyes. He'd taken his glasses off and was holding them limply in one hand which was resting on his knee.

_  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right_

He flushed. "Well, not immediately. I haven't even got a ring yet to do this properly, but I wanted to do it before someone else got the chance. I love you, Lily; you're everything I'll ever want. If someone else got to you first, I don't know if I'd ever forgive myself for waiting. I guess what I'm asking is – I mean – will you . . . be with me?"

_  
I hope you had the time of your life_

_  
_For a moment, Lily didn't answer. She put a hand to her mouth and her eyes were glistening with tears.

_Oh, no_, James thought miserably. He hung his head slightly, defeated. He should have known she'd never return his feelings after all the things he did in the past. He knew full and well how much she'd hated him. "I'm sorry, Lily, I-"

"No, Potter!" Lily cried, wiping her eyes. She pulled him into a tight hug and grinned into his shoulder. "I love you, too!"

_  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right_

After she pulled away, he was still a little unsure. "So, you'll marry me?"

"Of course," she laughed, leaning forward to give him a kiss. James, looking for all the world as if he'd just received the greatest gift of his life, returned it.

_  
I hope you had the time of your life_


End file.
